Flora Magic
---- Flora Magic (Kanji, romaji) is often mistaken for Plant Magic despite the difference in utilisation. In it's most simplest form, Flora Magic is simply a magic that grows flora and other small time plant life but when these flowers are eaten or drunk from, they apply rather interesting side effects. Some of these effects can aid allies while others will cause down falls. It is key for the user of these magics to know what they are doing or they can very easily do the opposite of their plan. Though creating flowers that can be ingested is it's main form, the creation of these plants is just as important and is highly complex, requiring a lot of elements from a user. Description Most when hearing of Flora Magic mainly only think of the growth of flowers. Though this is a healthy assumption to come across, the magic is much more than your average creation perks. In it's purest form, a user of Flora Magic can create flowers almost anywhere. The only requirement is soil which is always around, with harder floors or ground having soil underneath. These flowers grow abnormally fast with a flower growing within a couple of seconds but this also depends highly on the length, thickness and the type of flower the user creates. Firstly the length and thickness is something the user cannot decide fully. Some flowers are stuck being thin and fragile while others cannot grow until they are a certain height. If these restrictions exist, a user who goes past them will only create brown mush, a substance usually seen after a flower wilts and the user no longer concretes their magic on a flower they created. Not all flowers have these type of restrictions, certainly not the ones that don't have attributes to them, but for the very few that do a user must know these limits. Learning them is a sort of trial process. On one hand they can research endlessly into every flower to exist while on the other they can prefect their magic by trying over and over again until they get it right. From there it is memorising that specific number. Memory is by far the most important tool, however, a user could only remember so much about a small amount of flowers. This is why most try to grab their Grimoire as soon as possible as with it they will always have access to this information with a quick read. For the flowers the user can control freely, it is simple. The magic works through a user's will much more than the average magic and as such it is necessary to have a blank mind before creating flora. The first step is the name of the flower, most users speak this aloud, and the second is to tell the flower it's numbers. These numbers first determine it's height from the soil, it's thickness and then the colour. Math is, therefore, a quite handy skill when dealing with this magic as it is required to think quickly over what might be needed. The wrong numbers will start a creation before it slowly melting into a brown or dark green mush on the ground. This mush makes good compose but nothing much else. It is the waste of magic and flower that was ruined. A dark green mush is a symbol for a mistake in creation. It is soggy and looks almost like moss on the ground. It is seen as failure to any Flora Mage. Brown mush, however, is a symbol of lost of magic. This can be a lack of concretion, breaking the plant or simply giving up on the plant to create this mess. For other users this is a clear sign of a fellow user nearby as does the dark green mush as these cannot be created otherwise. Other than it's compose uses, this mush has no uses and usually is just soaked into the soil around it over time. If there is no soil,it will sit there, waiting to be cleaned up or for it to waste away - which takes a surprisingly long amount of time. What is considered the more magical part of this magic is the special attributes most of these plants. This is seen by the type and colour of the plant and with a certain combination a user can find a new spell to harness rather than a flower they can create at random. Finding this combination is extremely difficult. The first step is finding the flower types thickness and length requirements, or finding out if it has none of these, almost all with special attributes do which is why this part is vital but also takes a large amount of time. The second part needed is the colour which is simple in theory but sometimes being just a little off from the colour can cause the flower to be of a normal variety and with how many shades and colours there is to choose from, this also becomes a very time consuming task. Thankfully, this large and gruelling grind for the perfect blossom is well worth it in the end. A user will know they have created the correct flower when a small amount of dew rests on the flower. When this dew is consumed a number of effects can take place. An example of a good effect could be the user gains the ability to regenerate for a short time while a more dangerous effect could be the user becoming ill. It is a gamble on how this effect will be but at the very least consuming the same flower again will heal any of these effects, good or bad. A second way to get these effects is to eat the flowers petals. By eating these the power of the effect is doubled. This seems like it would make no sense to do anything but eat the petals once you find out if a flower is a good or bad effect but the dew takes only a minute to start the attributes in a users body. Petals take much longer, ranging from five minutes to seven minutes. You can overlap the uses of attributes but the more added, the weaker they become. Outside of the user own knowledge, consuming a flower is well known, even if they don't see them actually drink the dew or eat the petals. This is because as soon as the ability kicks in, the user's veins become the colour of the flower they consumed. They are highly visible and even glow softly, making them a moving light-bulb in some cases. This effect is an unknown side effect that at first seems like a rather cool extra design but is actually a major flaw. If someone takes any amount of time to study the way of this magic and manage to figure out what colours stand for what, the user will know instantly of the affects they have, getting rid of any surprise. Not only that the veins work as a mobile timer, with them slowly draining in colour and disappearing allowing others to know how much time is left before the attribute/s are no longer active. This works as a double-edge sword seeing as this will also inform the user, who will not know how much time they have unless they have mastered the ability to tell the time at any moment. As most of these effects are used for a reason, it is unlikely the user had time to remember how long they have left. How much time is actually put on depends on how the user consumed a flower. As to be expected, eating the flower will give more time to the user while drinking the dew will give less time. The flower itself, however, all have personal time limits that vary from colour, type and ability itself. Healing abilities are usually quick fired meanwhile more defensive ones last the longest - though they are some expectations to these rules. This is just another fact a user must learn and remember. This is also why finding the most optimise of combinations is needed for any user of this magic. A better combination may have more time or a stronger effect that can only be found out if the user tries to find such a combination. Though the Grimoire will tell you all the limits in thickness and length in all the types of flowers, it will not tell a user what colours creates the best combination and so on. This is a quest that solely the user can work on and hope they are successful on. Some create notes on these combinations at the very least so they cannot forget them. Stay Tuned For More Details! Spells Trivia Category:Magics